Otomen
by ShikiTeito
Summary: TOP seorang ketua klub kendo yang memiliki banyak sekali rahasia dan hanya di ketahui oleh Yeodongsaengnya, Jaejoong. Dan kemudian ia bertemu dengan Jiyong, terlihat sangat Jantan tapi sebenarnya Jiyong... Di bantu dengan teman-temannya bagaimana kah keseharian TOP di sekolahnya? Cek this out! Chap 3 Up
1. Chapter 1

Hallo~ ini fanfic pertama saya dengan pair TOPGD... hahaha... #singkat

Disclaim  
Semua Cast adalah milik tuhan, agensi, pair dan diri mereka sendiri.

Pair  
TopGD, YunJae, TaoRis

Warn  
BL, AU, hugar (humor garing), genderswitch for Jae

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah, di mana semua jenis burung berkicau dengan riang menyambut sang mentari yang akan menerangi hari. Seorang _Namja_ tampan bersurai biru tampak masih nyaman dengan bantal dan selimutnya yang lembut. Yah, itu sebelum pekikan seseorang berhasil membangunkannya.

"_Oppa_~~!" pekik suara itu. Seseorang atau lebih tepat di sebut _Yeoja_ manis nan ababil yang dengan seenak hatinya terjun begitu saja di atas _Namja_ tampan kita yang sedang asik bergumul dengan bantal miliknya. "Ayo banguuunn~~~ Jae sudah lapar, _Oppa_~~"

Dengan labilnya _Yeoja_ imut itu berguling-guling di atas _Namja_ tampan itu sampai pada akhirnya sang _Namja_ menyerah dan bangun. Dilihatnya jam yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. "_Mwo_! Jae, cepat bersiap biar _Oppa_ buatkan sarapan!" ujar sang _Namja_ yang langsung bergegas kedapur.

_Yeoja_ imut nan polos itu mengangguk dan terkikik geli oleh kelakuan '_Oppa_'-nya. Mengambil jam yang ada di meja nakas dan membenarkan letak jarum panjang dan jarum pendeknya. "Hahaha~ _Oppa_ lucu sekali~" _Yeoja_ cantik kita langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke kamarnya untuk bersiap.

* * *

.

.

Otomen

Original Otomen by Aya Kanno

This Otomen by Shiki Frantomhive

.

.

* * *

Choi Seunghyun atau lebih sering di sapa TOP, adalah seorang _Namja_ dengan pandangan mata yang sangat menyeramkan –menurut teman sekelasnya– dan juga seorang _Namja_ paling _manly_ –menurut dongsaengnya di klub Kendo–.

"Berputar 10 kali putaran lagi, berjuanglah semuanya!" teriak TOP terdengar sangar memerintah _Dongsaeng_ dan _Sunbae_nya untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat. Ya, salahkan mereka yang menjadikannya seorang ketua klub. Dengan masih melangkahkan kaki-kaki mereka, para _Dongsaeng_ dan _Sunbae_ berteriak patuh. Sepertinya TOP memiliki kharisma tersendiri mendidik anggota klubnya.

"_Hwaiting_! Klub Kendo!" ujar sebuah suara halus dari arah pojok lapangan sekolah mereka. Sang manajer yang juga adik dari sang ketua klub, Choi Jaejoong. Anggota yang mendengar suara halus dari Jaejoong terlihat sangat bersemangat, terihat dari kelakuan mereka yang mulai ngelunjak.

Seunghyun atau TOP yang mengetahui hal itu menatap kebelakangnya dan memperhatikan mereka yang mulai ngelunjak karena teriakan adiknya. Terutama _Namja_ bernama Jung Yunho, teman sekelasnya juga wakil ketua klub Kendo. "_Yak_! Jung Yunho-_sshi_! Jika kau tak niat latihan lebih baik kau istirahat saja selamanya dari klub kendo!"

"Istirahat tetapi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jaejoong _baby_?! _Andwae_, Top!" teriak Yunho membalas TOP yang berada di depannya.

Melirik dengan tatapan tajamnya, TOP menatap Yunho lama. Terlihat api permusuhan dari keduanya. "Kau menantangku, _eoh_?" ujarnya garang. Yunho terlihat tak gentar di tatap seperti itu oleh TOP.

"Aku tak menantang, _Hyung_-_ah_… Aku hanya meminta restumu saja! Lagipula, Jaejoong sudah jadi _yeoja chingu_ku!" ujar Yunho dengan sangat keras agar semua orang yang ada di dekatnya mendengar.

Kesal, TOP menatap sengit Yunho. "Aku belum merestui kalian, Jung Yunho!" ujar TOP dengan nada tinggi dan sedikit sentuhan rap di suaranya.

"_Oppa_ pasti haus, silahkan minumnya…" ujar Jaejoong menyerahkan botol air mineral dan handuk basah kepada TOP terlebih dulu lalu Yunho dan sisanya anggota klub Kendo. Jika tidak begitu, bisa-bisa dua _Namja_ itu akan marah dan Jaejoong tak mau itu terjadi apalagi anggota klub Kendo yang lain.

TOP tersenyum menatap Jaejoong, "_Gomawo_, kau juga pasti lelah membantu klub Kendo sendirian?" ujar TOP terdengar lembut. Pemandangan duo Choi ini bagai membius seluruh mata _Namja_ dan _Yeoja_ agar mereka terus menatap keduanya, tentu saja kalian tahu karena duo saudara ini sangat Tampan dan juga Cantik.

"Tidak juga _Oppa_, seharusnya _Oppa_ yang sangat lelah karena sudah menjaga Joongie dan mengurus ru—emmph!" tanpa aba-aba dan kata-kata, TOP dengan segera membekap mulut Jaejoong yang akan membocorkan hal yang dia rahasiakan dari sekolah dan juga dari Ibu mereka yang penganut Lelaki harus menjadi Lelaki sejati.

Dengan tangan yang masih membekap mulut Jaejoong, TOP membisikkan sesuatu di telinga _Dongsaeng_nya yang kelewat polos dan imut ini. "Joongie, sudah berapa kali _Oppa_ katakan padamu untuk jangan kelepasan berbicara. Ingat, itu sebagian besar hasil masakanmu, bukan masakan _Oppa_,_ arrasseo_?"

Merasakan jika Jaejoong mengangguk, TOP melepaskan tangannya. Menghela nafas lega dan sedikit kasihan membekap adik manisnya ini. "_Yak_, Choi Seunghyun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Joongie-ku?!" teriak Yunho yang sepertinya tak terima _yeoja chingu_nya di perlakukan tidak baik walau oleh _Oppa_nya sendiri sekalipun.

"Tsk! Berisik kau Jung Yunho! Dia _dongsaeng_ku, mau di apakan itu urusanku!" ujarnya tak terima.

Melihat keduanya, sang penengah, _Namja_ berambut _blonde_ agak krem lembut yang memiliki tatapan tak kalah tajam dari TOP. Siswa pindahan dari China yang mengejar teman masa kecilnya sampai sini. Wu Yi Fan atau bisa di panggil Kris memijat pelipisnya yang sudah pusing karena mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang di sampingnya ini.

"Jaejoong, mereka tidak usah di pedulikan…" ujarnya menuntun Jaejoong pergi dari sana. Melihat hal itu Yunho dan TOP segera menghentikan Kris pelaku penculikan Jaejoong –menurut mereka– itu.

"_Yak_! Wu Yi Fan! Kau ingin mati, _eoh_?!" ujar keduanya bersamaan.

Kris tampak tersenyum seperti biasa, senyum mengejek yang sering dia perlihatkan untuk Choi Seunghyun dan Jung Yunho yang ada di hadapannya ini. "_Aniya_, aku hanya ingin mati nanti setelah menikah dengan Tao, _my baby Panda_…"

Huang Zi Tao, siswa pindahan juga seperti Kris. Kungfu Panda dari China yang ikut klub Wushu dan sekelas dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ imut bermata mirip panda itu terlalu polos dan seperti anak kecil. Pas sekali berteman baik dengan Jaejoong yang sama polosnya. Dua orang makhluk polos Tuhan yang paling imut di sekitar makhluk Tuhan yang paling mesum. Ckckck, betapa indahnya dunia ini bagi mereka –makhluk mesum–.

"Eeehhh?! Kapan Kris _Oppa_ dan Tao akan menikah? Joongie mau mendandani Tao secantik mungkin!" ujar Jaejoong kelewat bersemangat dan polos. Mendandani seperti apa jika Tao adalah _Namja_? Anak kelewat polos. Kau besarkan seperti apa sebenarnya adikmu ini, Choi Seunghyun?

"Tao pasti akan senang sekali, _Gomawo yo_ Joongie~" ujar Kris lembut seraya mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum mendapati tangan lembut Kris mengusap kepalanya. Walau berdampak dengan rusaknya tatanan rambutnya itu, tetapi Jaejoong sangat senang kepalanya di elus.

Di belakang Kris, Yunho dan Seunghyun sudah mengeluarkan hawa tak enak seperti mengatakan untuk jangan menyentuh Jaejoong terus menerus seperti itu. "Wu Yi Fan… Apa kau ingin pergi dari dunia ini dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Huang Zi Tao lagi, _eoh_?" ancam TOP.

Kris nyengir untuk kesekian kalinya dan pergi menjauhi Jaejoong dan Seunghyun yang sudah siap untuk melumatnya menjadi daging cincang. _Not Nice_ lah jika Kris namja tampan kita satu ini di buat seperti itu.

"Taoo~!" teriakan Jaejoong berdampak sangat besar bagi Kris, ia menolehkan kepalanya hanya karena mendengar nama Tao di teriakkan. Ya, dia bisa melihat _Namja_ Panda itu. Ia sedang berada di jalan antara gedung sekolah dan lapangan sekolah. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke gedung olahraga dimana klub Wushu-nya diadakan.

Mendengar namanya di teriakkan, Tao langsung mencari suara tersebut. Ternyata dari arah lapangan sekolah, seorang _Yeoja_ yang ia kenal masih dengan senang hati mengibaskan tangannya. Ia pun membalas kibasan tangan itu dengan semangat juga. "_Omo_~! Joongieee! Wu Fan-_ge_~~!" teriaknya membalas.

Mendengar namanya ikut di teriakkan Tao, betapa senangnya Kris. _Namja blonde_ agak krem itu mengangkat tangannya, tanpa mengetahui jika Tao sudah meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. "Kau ngapain diam di sana Wu Yi Fan?! Kau ingin bolos, _eoh_?!" teriakan TOP sepertinya menyadarkannya.

"_Mian_~! Tunggu Seunghyun~~!" ia mulai berlari lagi, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Malu juga sepertinya, hhh… Tao, kapan _Namja_ itu akan jadi miliknya?

.

.

_Stand by_… _Stand by_… _Class start_

"_Haish_… bel apa itu? Kenapa bel yang biasanya norak jadi tambah norak gini?" ujar Yunho yang baru saja mendengar bel model baru sekolahnya. Ini kepala sekolah sedang tak waras atau bagaimana?

TOP yang duduk di belakangnya hanya diam, memutar matanya. Menurutnya bel sekolah yang baru ini bagus juga, lumayan lah daripada bel yang hanya memutar bunyi yang sama berulang kali.

Sebuah suara dari pintu menenangkan para siswa dan siswi di kelas itu. Pasalnya, Im _Seonsangnim_ baru saja masuk kelas bersama dengan seorang murid baru. _Yeoja_ yang manis menurut murid _Namja_, tak sedikit murid _Yeoja_ yang memekik iri.

"_Yak_, diam kalian semua… Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Im _seonsangnim_ dan kelas langsung hening. Tidak ada suara, semuanya menunggu sang murid baru untuk perkenalan. Walau ada beberapa orang yang bersiul saat melihat sang murid baru yang sangat manis.

Menghela nafasnya singkat, "_Annyeonghasseo, jeoneun_ Kwon Jiyong _imnida_, biasa di panggil G-Dragon atau Jiyong saja. Dan aku _Namja_ bukan _Yeoja_!" Jiyong sepertinya sadar jika semua murid di kelas ini mengiranya seorang _Yeoja_. Hei! Demi mata sipit Daesung, mana ada _Yeoja_ mengenakan seragam _Namja_ kan?! Dan seketika itu kelas yang di huni oleh Top, Yunho dan Kris meneriakkan melodi tinggi tanda kekagetan.

"Gila, dia manis banget tapi ternyata _Namja_? Seunghyun, ini hebat seka— Seunghyun?" tanya Yunho sesaat setelah teriakan menggelegar itu di lakukan. Sebenarnya Yunho sedikit kaget juga sebenarnya, tapi… kenapa temannya ini diam seperti patung? Dan lagi, apa-apaan ekspresi ooc itu?

Ingin tahu seperti apa? Yah, sebenarnya tidak begitu buruk juga, apa lagi Choi Seunghyun masih sangat tampan walau berwajah seperti itu. Matanya terbelalak lebar, semakin menakutkan sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana orang akan takut jika mulutnya ikutan terbuka seperti itu? Oh, TOP… ada apa denganmu sampai menunjukkan wajah seperti itu, _eoh_?

Menggeleng kepalanya, sepertinya Seunghyun sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Aku tidak apa-apa, diamlah Jung Yunho…" ucapnya. Ia melirik sebentar kearah Yunho dengan tatapan mautnya, sedangkan Yunho hanya nyengir.

"Baiklah, Jiyong-_ah_… Duduklah dimana saja yang kau mau," ujar Im _seonsaengnim_ memecah keheningan dan memotong acara lirikan Seunghyun pada Yunho.

Jiyong, _Namja_ bertampang _Yeoja_ dan bertubuh mungil itu berjalan di deretan tempat duduk Yunho dan Seunghyun. _Namja_ itu berhenti di samping Seunghyun dan menarik sebuah kursi kosong di sana.

"_Annyeonghasseo_, Jiyong _imnida bangapseumnida_" ujar Jiyong kepada Seunghyun, Kris dan Yunho di belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yunho menjabat tangan Jiyong tanda perkenalan.

"_Annyeong_, Yunho _imnida_, _bangapta_" ujarnya masih tersenyum. Jiyong menatap sebelah Yunho yang di huni oleh Kris, sedari tadi _Namja_ satu itu sama sekali tak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris… _Bangapta_" ujarnya singkat hanya menatap tangan Jiyong yang ingin berjabatan.

Tangannya sama sekali tak di gubris oleh Kris ia menarik tangannya dan melirik kearah Seunghyun. "_Etto_…" ujarnya tidak enak jika mengganggu Seunghyun.

Seunghyun terlihat menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, "Choi Seunghyun… ketua klub Kendo, jika berminat bilang saja…" ujarnya sambil mempromosikan klubnya. Ia bisa melihat Jiyong yang sedikit tersenyum.

"_Yak_! Empat anak di sana, jika ingin berkenalan nanti saja saat istirahat!" teriak Im _seonsangnim_ yang mendapati murid-murid yang tak mendengar penjelasannya tentang rumus sederhana Kimia.

.

.

"Hei, lihat! Itu Seunghyun-_oppa_! Seperti biasa _Oppa_ sangat keren!" ujar seorang murid _Yeoja_ di lorong sekolah sedang memperhatikan ke luar jendela. Memang jendela di lorong kelas bisa langsung melihat kearah lapangan luar yang biasa di gunakan klub kendo untuk lari pemanasan. Dan hal ini menguntungkan bagi para siswi.

"Kyaaa! Ada Kris-o_ppa_ dan Yunho-o_ppa_!" teriakan murid _yeoja_ yang lain. Cukup keras sampai menusuk gendang telinganya, saat ini Kwon Jiyong sedang keliling sekolah dengan ketua kelas yang memang di serahi tugas mengantar murid baru ini.

Jiyong menatap murid-murid _Yeoja_ yang berteriak tanpa henti, dengan raut penasaran Jiyong pun mendekat dan melihat sekeren apa sampai mereka bisa menjerit seperti ini. Dan rasa penasaran itu terjawab setelah Jiyong melihat secara langsung. Beberapa puluh murid _Namja_ sedang berlari di belakang dua orang _Namja_ yang ia kenal.

Ya, itu Seunghyun dan Yunho yang tadi ia kenal di kelas. Oh, juga ada Kris di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang berlari. Sosok mereka memang terlihat keren, apa lagi dengan baju khas Kendo. Kimono biru dongker dengan Hakama –celana Jepang yang biasa di gunakan bersama dengan kimono laki-laki– berwarna hitam.

Di bawah naungan sang matahari, seluruh anggota klub Kendo berlari tanpa henti dengan peluh membasahi tubuh mereka. Di kejauhan yang agak teduh, seorang _Yeoja_ manis nan imut tampak sedang menyemangati mereka.

"Tertarik untuk ikut klub Kendo?" tanya sang ketua kelas yang di ketahui Jiyong bernama Seungri. _Namja_ imut itu membuyarkan lamunan Jiyong akan ke hebatan klub Kendo yang sedang berlari itu.

"E-eeh… Begitulah," jawabnya sekenanya. Melihat hal itu, Seungri selaku ketua kelas langsung menyerahkan selembar kertas yang biasa di gunakan untuk masuk kedalam sebuah klub di sekolah itu.

Masih memegang kertas itu –karena Jiyong belum mengambilnya– Seungri berkata, "Tulis saja nama dan kelas, setelah itu berikan kepada ketua klubnya. Kau pasti sudah mengenal Seunghyun-_hyung_ kan? Berikan saja padanya, atau Yunho-_hyung_~" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar manis.

Jiyong tersenyum dan mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Seungri. Membungkuk sekilas dan berterima kasih, "_Gomawo_ Seungri-_ah_…" ujar Jiyong melihat kertas itu dan menelitinya. Memang hanya ada tulisan nama dan kelas di kertas itu, lantas _Namja_ berwajah _Yeoja_ itu menyimpan kertas tersebut di kantung celananya.

"_Cheonma Hyung_-_ah_…" Seungri melanjutkan jalannya saat ia melihat Jiyong yang kembali melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjang miliknya. Melihat tempat-tempat yang di sebutkan oleh Seungri sambil sesekali mengangguk dan tertawa kecil saat _Namja_ imut itu bercerita sesuatu yang lucu.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah pikiran, bukankah ini waktunya istirahat? Kenapa klub Kendo begitu berapi-api untuk latihan? Apa lagi lari di lapangan yang panas dan berdebu. "Seungri-_ah_…" panggil Jiyong kepada _Namja_ di depannya.

Seungri menolehkan kepalanya, "_Ye_?"

Menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal, Jiyong mulai berkata "Kenapa klub Kendo… Di waktu istirahat seperti ini malah sibuk latihan di luar yang bercuaca panas?" tanyanya akhirnya.

Seungri menatap Jiyong sebentar dan tersenyum kecil, "Karena Seunghyun-_hyung_ yang membuat klub Kendo berapi-api di saat kejuaraan seperti ini." Seungri kembali melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti oleh Jiyong, keluar gedung sekolah dan berjalan kearah lapangan yang di gunakan klub kendo saat ini.

Jiyong menatap tak mengerti, melihat Seungri yang duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari lapangan itu. Melihat gerak tangan Seungri yang mempersilahkannya untuk duduk di sebelahnya, dan akhirnya mengikuti.

"Yah, aku mendengarnya dari _Sunbaenim_, jadi aku tak terlalu tau rinciannya… Sebelum Seunghyun-_hyung_ masuk ke sekolah ini… Klub kendo sekolah kita lemah sekali, sampai-sampai _Gyojangnim_ pernah berpikiran untuk menutup Klub kendo yang tak memuaskannya. Kau tahu, _Gyojangnim_ adalah 'Ibu' dari Seunghyun-_hyung_. _Gyojangnim_ adalah _Yeoja_ yang keras, ia tidak segan-segan untuk menghukum siswanya yang tak patuh pada peraturannya. Apa lagi, jika di ketahui seorang _Namja_ yang punya hobi seperti _Yeoja_." Kali ini Seungri terlihat berbisik di samping Jiyong.

"Jadi maksudnya, _Gyojangnim_ tak suka dengan… _Otomen_?" ujarnya dengan nada pelan. Dan di 'iya' kan oleh Seungri di sebelahnya. "Lalu… Kenapa kau membicarakan tentang _Gyojangnim_, Seungri-_ah_? Aku bertanya kenapa klub kendo bisa latihan waktu istirahat kan?" Jiyong mengulang pertanyaannya kembali, kurang puas dengan jawaban oleh Seungri yang di luar topik sekali.

Seungri kembali menunjukkan senyum konyolnya, "Ini juga harus kau ketahui, Jiyong _hyung_…" ujarnya kembali tanpa rasa bersalah. "Melihat klub Kendo yang saat itu tak kompeten membuat _Gyojangnim_ sangat marah… Tetapi, saat itu untunglah Seunghyun _hyung_ memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah ini dan mulai membenahi klub Kendo. Sejak saat itu klub Kendo memenangkan banyak pertandingan dan membuat _Gyojangnim_ senang. Karena itulah mereka mendapat waktu khusus untuk latihan di setiap istirahat…"

Jiyong tampak mengangguk, mengerti mungkin? "Tapi, tunggu Seungri-_ah_… Bagaimana mereka bisa istirahat jika waktu istirahat mereka di pergunakan untuk latihan?" kembali pertanyaan keluar dari bibir _kissable_ Jiyong.

Mendengar hal itu langsung saja Seungri kembali nyengir, "Kan sudah kubilang _hyung_-_ah_. Mereka mendapatkan waktu khusus, setiap akan pertandingan para _Seonsangnim_ merelakan beberapa muridnya untuk beristirahat satu jam setelah waktu istirahat yang di tentukan…"

"Mereka mendapat perlakuan khusus sekali, bagaimana dengan klub lain? Bukankah di sekolah ini lumayan banyak klub?"

"Entahlah _hyung_-_ah_… Tapi, jika masih ada Seunghyun _hyung_ mereka tidak akan berani… Karena mereka takut dengan tatapannya" ujar Seungri dengan ringisan yang membuat Jiyong mengerti dan ikut meringis.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?"

.

To Be Continue…

.

* * *

A/N:

Yak~ Ini penpik baru lagi… padahal yang sebelumnya masih belum selese di tambah ini… Aish, mianhaeee…

_**Otomen**_: _Namja_ yang memiliki hobi seperti _Yeoja_. Ada manganya kok, yang berminat baca bisa langsung ke situs manga atau pinjam di tempat persewaan terdekat.

_**Klub Kendo**_: Klub pedang kayu dari Jepang. Di manga asli memang tokoh utama adalah ketua klub kendo.

Senin, 01-10-12


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim  
Semua Cast adalah milik tuhan, agensi, pair dan diri mereka sendiri.

Pair  
TopGD and lil YunJae, KrisTao

Warn  
BL, AU, hugar (humor garing), genderswitch for Jae

.

.

Chapter 2

"Sedang apa kalian berdua di sini?" sebuah suara yang sepertinya tak asing dari gendang telinga Jiyong dan Seungri. Keduanya menolehkan kepala dan melihat seorang _namja_ berjulukan TOP anak _Gyojangnim_ yang terkenal dengan tatapan menyeramkannya dan juga ketua klub Kendo yang di segani.

Jiyong terperangah, ia melihat berbulir keringat meluncur mulus dari kening, pipi dan tengkuk Seunghyun. Kebalikan dari Jiyong, Seungri malah mendekati Seunghyun dan mengelap keringat yang meluncur mulus. "_Hyung-ah_, keringatmu banyak sekali. Kalian berlatih sekeras apa?" ujarnya dengan senyum yang selalu terlihat.

Seunghyun diam saja saat _namja_ manis itu mengelap keringatnya, bahkan _namja_ bertatapan mata tajam itu tidak merasakan kehadiran Jiyong. "_Gomawo_, Seungri-_ah_… Tapi, sedang apa kau dengan Ji—yong-_ah_?" ia melirik kearah Jiyong, sepertinya ia menganggap _namja_ itu ada lagi.

_Namja_ berwajah _yeoja_ itu terperangah menatap kedekatan Seungri dan Seunghyun, kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu? "Ah, _aniya_…" ujarnya sadar di perhatikan oleh Seunghyun.

"Ha?" tanya Seunghyun tak mengerti, masih menatap _namja_ berwajah _yeoja_ itu.

"Ah! _Ne_, _Hyung-ah_!" suara Seungri mengalihkan perhatian Seunghyun. _Namja_ bertatapan tajam itu sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya ke _namja_ manis yang berada di dekatnya. Tatapannya seolah bertanya '_Waeyo_?'. "Jiyong-_hyung_ sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan klub Kendo, bagaimana jika _Hyung_ mengajaknya melihat-lihat klub Kendo?" tanya Seungri menjelaskan.

Mengangguk mengerti, Seunghyun kemudian tersenyum. "Tertarik dengan klub Kendo? Ingin mencoba melihat-lihat? Mungkin saja kau akan semakin tertarik." Seunghyun tampak bersemangat sekarang, sepertinya dia senang sang murid baru tertarik dengan klubnya.

"E—eh? Tapi, aku… Seungri-_ah_?" Jiyong menoleh kearah Seungri, namun _namja_ manis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Tidak hanya itu, _namja_ itu juga tampak seperti sedang mendorong keduanya untuk pergi. "_Kajja_, nanti kelasnya keburu mulai~" ia kembali mendorong Seunghyun. "_Ne_, _Hyung_~? _Hwaiting_~!" kemudian ia mendorong Jiyong.

Menghela nafasnya, Seunghyun melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang miliknya. Jiyong _namja_ manis itu menoleh kearah Seungri, namun _namja_ selaku ketua kelasnya itu sudah tak terlihat dimanapun. Ia mengikuti –berusaha untuk mengimbangi– langkah kaki Seunghyun menuju ruang klub Kendo.

.

.

Otomen

Original Otomen by Aya Kanno

This Otomen by Shiki Frantomhive

.

.

"_Omo_~ _Oppa_, siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya suara halus tak jauh dari pintu ruang klub. Choi Jaejoong pemilik suara halus tersebut, sedang membawa satu keranjang penuh handuk kotor yang baru saja di gunakan oleh seluruh anggota. Baru saja ingin membawa keranjang itu menuju ruang cuci.

Seunghyun menolehkan kepalanya, buru-buru ia mendekati Jaejoong dan membantu _yeodongsaeng_nya membawa keranjang itu. "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Joongie. Bukankah keranjang ini— Sangat berat!" ujar Seunghyun menyadari betapa beratnya keranjang yang tadi adiknya bawa.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat orang yang tadi bersama _Oppa_nya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu malah mengambil kembali keranjang yang sedang di bawa oleh Seunghyun dan mendorong _namja_ itu untuk menemani Jiyong. "Oppa, jangan membuat teman _Oppa_ menunggu seperti itu…" ujarnya seraya kembali berjalan.

"Tung— Joongie…" Seunghyun hanya melihat adiknya melewatinya begitu saja. Sepertinya ia baru sadar jika Jiyong masih berada di dekatnya, sesaat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari ruang klub. "Ah, _ne_… Jadi, bagaimana? Kau tertarik, Jiyong-_ah_?" tanya Seunghyun menata kembali raut wajahnya.

Jiyong menunjukkan senyumnya sejenak, "_Yeoja_ yang manis, apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Jiyong, sepertinya dia tak tahu jika Jaejoong adalah _yeodongsaeng_ Seunghyun.

_Namja_ bermata tajam itu melihat aneh kearah Jiyong, "_Yeoja_ dengan tenaga berlebih itu? Mana mungkin…" Seunghyun mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia adikku, walau tak terlihat tetapi dia adik kandungku…" Seunghyun tersenyum memikirkan paras imut saat Jaejoong tersenyum.

_Namja_ manis itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sepertinya dia sudah salah paham dengan kedekatan Kakak-Adik itu. "Kalian memang tidak mirip, tetapi ada satu kemiripan dari kalian—" Jiyong berhenti sejenak, melihat wajah Seunghyun yang memperlihatkan wajah tanyanya. "Kalian sama-sama rupawan, kau tampan, adikmu cantik." Akhiri Jiyong dengan senyuman.

Seunghyun yang memang jarang di puji seperti hanya bisa tersenyum, "_Thank you_, akan ku katakan pada adikku jika kau memujinya. Dia pasti akan senang, walau seseorang nanti ada yang cemburu…" ucap Seunghyun dengan helaan nafas di akhir kata yang ia ucapkan.

Jiyong memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa adikmu sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanyanya, ia berkesimpulan demikian saat mendengar Seunghyun berkata 'Akan ada yang cemburu' di kalimatnya.

"_Yeah_, kau sudah tahu siapa orangnya…" Seunghyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang terbuat dari kayu yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

_Namja_ manis itu berdiri di depan Seunghyun, menyandarkan dirinya pada loker yang berjajar sepanjang dinding. "Hmm… Orang yang aku sudah tahu? Siapa ya?" ucapnya, ia tampak berpikir cukup lama.

"Jung Yunho…" ucap Seunghyun, tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah loker di belakang yang sedang digunakan Jiyong untuk bersandar.

_Namja_ itu menunjukkan wajah polosnya, berdiri dengan benar dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sebuah papan nama terbuat dari plastik bertuliskan 'Jung Yunho' dengan hangul yang tertulis rapi. Kepala Jiyong kemudian mengangguk, tulisan rapi yang terlalu bagus untuk seorang namja. "Jadi, Yunho-_ah_ pacar adikmu?" ucapnya memberi kesimpulan.

Dengan berat hati Seunghyun mengangguk, "_Ne_." namja bertatapan tajam itu berdiri, berjalan menuju loker miliknya dan berganti pakaian seragam sebelumnya ia mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk agar tak ada keringat yang membasahi seragamnya.

"Wah, Seunghyun-_ah_! Tubuhmu bagus…" ucapnya mendekati Seunghyun, dan kemudian memegang lengan namja itu. "Kulitmu putih, aku yakin kau jarang melepas bajumu saat olahraga." Jiyong kembali menganalisis.

Seunghyun menatap Jiyong dengan tatapan yang dianggap teman-teman sekelasnya menyeramkan. Tidak, ia bukannya tak suka dengan Jiyong yang tiba-tiba memegangnya. Ia kagum dan sedikit syok, kenapa Jiyong bisa seberani ini, mereka saja baru kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, kan?

"Jiyong-_ah_? Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya masih menatap Jiyong yang dengan setia memegang lengan _namja_ bermata tajam kita ini.

Dengan sangat salah tingkahnya, _namja_ manis itu melepas lengan Seunghyun. "A—ng, _mianhae_…" Jiyong membungkukkan kepalanya, merasa sedikit bersalah dan sangat banyak malu. "_Mianhae, mianhae_…" kembali _namja_ manis itu membuka suara.

"_Arra, arra_… tidak usah sampai seperti itu," Seunghyun menghentikan kepala Jiyong masih setia menatap lantai yang sepertinya sudah menggaet hatinya. "Jiyong-_ah_? Kau tertarik dengan klub kami atau lantai ruang klub kami?" _namja_ tampan itu merunduk, karena sedari tadi Jiyong sama sekali tidak menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ah, _ne_… _mian_, Seunghyun-_ah_. Boleh aku melihat-lihat lagi?" Jiyong tersenyum, ia terlihat sangat manis di mata Seunghyun. _Namja_ tampan dengan mata menakutkan itu menolehkan kapalanya. Mencoba agar ia tak terpanah akan senyuman manis _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"_A-Arra_, ayo kita ke ruang latihan… karena sudah waktunya masuk kelas, mereka mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi di gedung olahraga." Seunghyun menyelesaikan acara mengganti pakaian dengan cepat. Merapikan seragamnya dan menuntun Jiyong menuju gedung olahraga yang cukup dekat dengan ruang ganti klub Kendo.

.

.

Sebuah gedung olahraga yang cukup besar, tidak, tidak ini sangat besar. Bahkan dua lapangan basket, dua lapangan volley dan sebuah panggung di ujung gedung muat dalam satu gedung. Di dalam gedung olahraga itu juga terdapat beberapa pintu, salah satunya adalah pintu menuju ruang latihan klub Kendo.

Disinilah mereka, berdiri di dalam ruangan berlantai kayu yang terlihat licin. Seperti setiap saat di poles agar tak kusam. Seunghyun berhenti agak jauh dari pintu agar Jiyong bisa memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan yang tak terlalu hebat, tapi cukup rapi untuk sebuah ruang latihan. "Aku tak menyangka di dalam gedung olahraga ada tempat seperti ini? Luas sekali…" ujarnya terlihat kagum.

Fasilitas yang di berikan _Gyojangnim_ sepertinya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Lihatlah lemari kaca penyimpanan jubah pelindung yang ada di ujung? Bingkainya terbuat dari kayu tidak mudah lapuk yang dapat bertahan selama puluhan tahun. Bahkan rak gantung untuk menyimpan pedang bambu di susun bagai tangga agar dapat digunakan kapan saja.

"Maaf jika tempatnya sedikit berantakan…" ucap Seunghyun, _namja_ tampan itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri bersandarkan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu.

Jiyong tersenyum, _namja_ manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tempat ini bahkan lebih rapi daripada rumahku," ujarnya sedikit bercanda, kembali sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruang latihan.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik dengan klub ini?" Seunghyun kembali menawarkan kepada Jiyong.

_Namja_ manis itu mengangguk, "Tentu, aku sangat tertarik dengan tempat ini…" ucapnya dengan pandangan mata berbinar. Ia saat ini mendekati lemari kaca yang menyimpan jubah pelindung di ujung ruangan.

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Baiklah… kalau begitu mulai nanti sepulang sekolah kau membantu adikku, menjadi manajer… Gomawo sudah mau bergabung…"

Jiyong terdiam sejenak, kepalanya menoleh melirik Seunghyun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Tunggu sebentar…" _namja_ manis itu berjalan mendekati Seunghyun. "Maksudmu aku akan menjadi manajer? Bukannya anggota?" tanya Jiyong memastikan, ia takut terjadi kesalahan pada telinganya.

"Klub kami sedang mencari manajer baru untuk membantu manajer lama. Jadi, tidak terpikirkan untuk mencari anggota baru…" Seunghyun berucap dengan mantap, seperti tak menginginkan penolakan. Sebenarnya ia berharap jika Jiyong tidak akan menolak menjadi manajer.

_Namja_ di hadapannya tertegun sebentar hingga pada akhirnya mengangguk affirmatif. "Baiklah, tak ada salahnya mencoba menjadi manajer," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyuman. "Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan bekerja sama dengan _yeodongsaeng_mu." Tambahnya dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat imut.

Dengan dehaman lemah Seunghyun menolehkan parasnya, menatap dinding di ujung ruangan yang sepertinya telah menarik perhatiannya. "Baiklah, agar lebih mudah mungkin kau harus banyak bertanya pada Jaejoong. Mungkin saat ini ia ada di ruang laundry," _namja_ tampan bersurai hitam itu berjalan menjauhi sosok Jiyong, membuka pintu dengan pelan dan menunjukkan jalan menuju ruang laundry.

Ruang laundry sejatinya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Hanya berbeda beberapa pintu saja di dalam gedung olahraga itu.

.

.

"Ini ruang laundry jika—" kedua bola mata _namja_ bersurai hitam pekat itu terbelalak, menatap sesosok _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sangat ia kenal. "—sedang apa kalian di sini, Choi Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho-sshi?" ucapnya dengan suara sarkas.

Kedua sosok manusia itu hampir saja melompat dari tempat mereka masing-masing di kala mendengar suara tinggi bernada sarkasme yang di lancarkan oleh Choi Seunghyun. Jiyong di belakang Seunghyun menunjukkan raut wajah memerah, malu memergoki seseorang yang sedang memadu kasih di tempat tertutup dan sesempit ini.

"_O-Oppa_, ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Cukup Choi Jaejoong, oppa tak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal mesum di tempat seperti ini, kan?" tanya _namja_ bersurai hitam itu. Surai yang sudah agak panjang itu terlihat masih sedikit basah akibat keringat.

"Seunghyun-_ah_, aku bisa menjelaskan—"

"Aku tak berbicara denganmu wahai Jung Yunho…" Seunghyun menatap tajam pada _namja_ bermata musang di hadapannya.

Paras tampan bersurai brunet itu menggaruk pelipisnya yang bahkan tak terasa gatal saat ini. Ia lantas mengancingkan beberapa kancing kemejanya yang berantakan. Oh, hei, mereka bahkan baru memulainya. Bahkan permainan yang sesungguhnya masih jauh dari jangkauan mereka saat ini.

"Jadi, apa kesaksianmu saat ini Choi Jaejoong?" sebuah cambuk tanya dengan nada yang terdengar dingin itu menerpa pendengaran Jaejoong.

_Yeoja_ dengan paras rupawan yang mampu membius seluruh _namja_ itu menundukkan parasnya. Menutup paras rupawan itu dengan surai coklat madunya yang panjang bergelombang.

Jiyong menatap dua sosok di hadapannya, walau ia baru saja bertemu dengan Seunghyun hari ini, ia bisa merasakan betapa bahayanya jika ia membuat sosok bersurai hitam itu murka. "Seunghyun-_sshi_…" ucapnya pelan dengan nada ragu.

Mendengar namanya terucap dengan lirih, _namja_ bersurai hitam itu melirikkan matanya pada sosok Jiyong di belakang. "_Wae_?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit ia ubah.

"Mu-Mungkin aku terlihat sangat ikut campur… _yeah, I know_. Tapi, _jebal_, dengarkan dulu penjelasan dari Jaejoong-_sshi_." Jiyong menggenggam erat lengan Seunghyun yang entah sejak kapan telah terangkat beberapa senti dari sisi tubuhnya.

"_Oppa_…" suara merdu dengan tekanan lirih itu terucap. Tatapan sendu dengan kilat ketakutan itu di layangkan oleh kedua mata Jaejoong. Tatapan yang mungkin saja bisa meluluhkan hati Seunghyun.

Tatapan mata itu melunak, tangan Seunghyun yang semula terangkat menurun dengan pasti. Menatap atensi adiknya yang sedikit bergetar menatap dirinya. "_Arrasseo_, aku akan mendengar kesaksianmu di rumah. Berharap _Omoni_ masih di luar kota. Dan untukmu, Jung Yunho… kita bertemu di latihan selanjutnya nanti." Seunghyun mengacungkan tangannya pada Yunho, menatap atensi _namja_ itu dengan tajam.

'Oh, _holy crap_…' batin Yunho menatap pandangan membunuh itu. Sudah pasti hidupnya berada di tangan _namja_ dengan tatapan menyeramkan itu.

Seunghyun melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga ia melihat Jiyong yang masih menatapnya. "Benar… aku hampir lupa. Jaejoong, ini Jiyong—" _namja_ itu menarik Jiyong untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, memperkenalkan kedua atensi itu.

"Choi Jaejoong… eum, _Onni_?" ucap Jaejoong dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat imut. Tanpa melihat atensi di hadapannya menatapnya dengan raut wajah, err— menakutkan.

"Kwon Jiyong _imnida_, dan aku _namja_. Jangan memanggilku, _onni_" ia menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ambigu.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu menutup mulutnya, dan ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Jiyong. "_Mianhae Oppa_… kukira _Oppa_ seorang _Yeoja_." Ucapan itu hanya di terima Jiyong dengan helaan nafas.

"Sudahlah Jaejoong-_sshi_, daripada itu… mungkin ada baiknya jika kau membantuku memberitahu apa tugasku selama membantumu menjadi manajer." Jiyong mendekati Jaejoong, keduanya sibuk berbicara dan meninggalkan Seunghyun beserta Yunho yang berada di luar.

"Jadi, Jung Yunho. Kau sadar akan konsekuensi yang kau dapat setelah ini, kan?" tanya _namja_ bermata tajam itu kepada Yunho. _Namja_ bermata musang itu hanya menenggak salivanya dengan kasar, sepertinya dalam tubuhnya menerima sinyal tanda bahaya yang di keluarkan namja di hadapannya.

Dengan sebuah seringai ambigu Seunghyun layangkan. Menatap kekalutan di dalam diri _namja_ bermata musang di hadapannya. Hei, sudah lama ia ingin menghajar _namja_ di depannya ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia memergoki _namja_ sialan di hadapannya sedang bermesraan di ruang tertutup dan melakukan hal cabul kepada adik perempuannya.

Yunho menatap namja di hadapannya ini dengan kalut, sepertinya jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sedang berdoa semoga ia dapat melihat hari esok.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian sedang apa?" sebuah layangan pertanyaan di berikan seorang _namja blonde_ keturunan China-Canada di hadapan mereka berdua. _Namja_ dengan tinggi menjulang itu menatap dua sahabatnya dengan pandangan tanya.

"Memberi pelajaran tentang dasar ilmu beladiri kepada murid baruku…" ucap dengan nada santai oleh Seunghyun. Kedua tangannya tampak sibuk melayangkan beberapa pukulan yang sangat cepat kearah Yunho, dan tentu saja tidak dengan tangan kosong melainkan dengan sebuah pedang bambu yang selalu ia gunakan.

Yunho tampak kewalahan dalam menangkis serangan-serangan yang cepat dan kuat dari sosok di hadapannya. "Bukan pelajaran, ini percobaan pembunuhan!" ucapnya dengan nada bermain-main.

Kris sosok dengan rambut _blonde_ itu hanya menatap heran kepada kedua _namja_ di hadapannya. "Ah… jika kalian butuh aku, terutama kau Yunho. Aku berada di ruang latihan klub Wushu." Ucapnya dengan nada –sangat– tidak tertariknya.

Seunghyun sepertinya tak terlalu memikirkan Kris yang selalu saja menghilang ke klub Wushu. Sepertinya _namja_ itu kerap sekali mendapati Kris menghilang di tengah-tengah latihan. Namun jangan di sangka Kris tidak memiliki pengetahuan apapun tentang Kendo. Malah sebaliknya, ia disebut sebagai salah satu pilar di sekolahnya. Salah seorang harapan dalam pertandingan Kendo.

Mari kita kembali kepada pasangan SeungYun di dalam ruang latihan klub Kendo. Jika kita melihat dengan sangat cermat, keduanya tampak kelelahan dalam kegiatan Serang dan Tahan mereka. Bahkan keringat deras bercucuran di raga keduanya.

"Seunghyun-_ah_! Ada apa? Sepertinya kau sudah kelelahan, _eoh_?" ucap Yunho dengan sebuah seringai ambigu.

Dengan tatapan tajam yang seperti biasa, atensi Seunghyun tertuju pada Yunho di hadapannya. "Jangan sembarangan, frase itu seharusnya ku katakan padamu. Jangan katakan padaku jika seorang Jung Yunho yang menjadi salah satu pilar harpan di sekolah ini melemah…" ucapnya mengatur nafas.

Nafas keduanya terlihat menderu. Keringat semakin membanjir, bahkan jika di lihat secara baik-baik gerakan keduanya semakin melambat.

"_Oppa_~ waktunya istirahat! Aku tak ingin melihat kalian berdua cidera~!" teriakan lembut dari Jaejoong sukses membuat keduanya menurunkan kedua tangan mereka. Tidak hanya kedua tangan mungkin, bahkan pedang bambu mereka terjatuh begitu saja.

"Oi, Seunghyun… kali ini kita _draw_, mungkin lain kali akulah yang akan menang." Frase dengan nada lemah di layangkan Yunho.

Seunghyun menyeringai ambigu, "Apa kau tak salah Jung Yunho… kau yang akan menang? Heh, lain kali tidak ada yang akan menghentikan kita…" Seunghyun mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kayu panjang yang tersedia. Mengolah aliran udara yang sejak dari pertarungannya menjadi berat.

"Minumlah…" seseorang menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kearah Seunghyun dan di terima _namja_ tampan itu dengan senang hati.

Tanpa ragu _namja_ tampan itu menenggak hampir setengah isi dalam botol tersebut. Sepertinya akibat aktifitasnya sedari tadi, kerongkongannya terasa kering. "_Gomawo_, Jiyong-_sshi_."

"_Cheonmaneyo_…" ucap lawannya. _Namja_ itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Seunghyun dan menyerahkan sebuah handuk kering untuk menyeka keringat. "Kau terlihat sangat… hebat saat melawan Yunho. Sayang sekali jika kau melakukannya hanya untuk membalas perbuatannya…" ucapnya dengan lirih.

Seunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiyong. Menatap sosok itu dengan keheranan yang sangat tinggi. "Terima kasih, dan untuk masalah melakukan untuk membalas itu bukan urusanmu…"

Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat sangat imut namun tidak dapat mengurangi persepsi Seunghyun jika _namja_ di sebelahnya ini aneh. Yah, seaneh-anehnya pandangan Seunghyun pada Jiyong, tak ada yang tahu jauh di lubuk hati terdalamnya, kan?

.

.

Bersambung…

A/N: yah… panjang dan, sangat membosankan. Apa lagi kebiasaan otomen Seunghyun belum ku perlihatkan, hueee… baiklah, mungkin next chap akan lebih di perlihatkan seperti apa Seunghyun saat di rumah, sho~ phueles to be patien for the next chap and, would u mind to giving me a review?

Pojok Review :

**Choi Kyo Joon**: ne, mianhae kalo ga suka… yah, mungkin di fanfic yg lain? Kalo mau sih, gak juga ga masalah, makasih reviewnya ^^

**JennyChan**: ne, Ji masuk klub kendo… :) coba deh bayangin mereka ngosh-ngoshan sambil keringetan deh~

: ini udah di lanjut :) dan, Se7Ri? Hmm, aku belum ada gambaran, tapi akan ku coba jika bisa… :) makasih udah di fave, juga reviewnya~ ^^

**SashaCloude**: kkk~ ya udah, Oppa kamu di ubah kayak TOP aje ' 'd pasangin poster wajah TOP, jadi deh~ /eh /gagitu

Dan terima kasih juga untuk:

**Lee Jinwu** | **Yunjae** | **Sora Hwang** | **Augesteca** | **MJ** | **All Silent Reader** /mangada? /diada2inaja

**29/11/2012**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim  
Semua Cast adalah milik tuhan, agensi, pair dan diri mereka sendiri.

Pair  
TopGD and lil YunJae, KrisTao

Warn  
BL, AU, hugar (humor garing), genderswitch for Jae, have a lot of gajenese, OOC

.

.

Chapter 3

Pagi hari, _check_! Tidak mendung, _check_! Sarapan pagi? _Check_! Mandi? _Check_! Bangunkan _yeodongsaeng_? Sedang di lakukan. Sepertinya, hanya itu kegiatan Seunghyun setiap paginya.

Ah, jangan lupa jika ia juga sering lari marathon di pagi hari. Tentu itu karena _yeodongsaeng_ kesayangannya yang sangat susah di bangunkan –padahal dirinya sendiri saja juga susah di bangunkan–.

Lari menuju sekolah berharap gerbang belum di tutup, hei, ini akan sangat memalukan jika ia, seorang ketua klub Kendo dan anak _Gyojangnim_ terlambat untuk masuk kelas. Dan semua itu di karenakan adik perempuannya yang suka rewel di pagi hari.

Rambutnya yang berantakan lah, bajunya yang masih kusut lah, airnya yang masih dingin. Ah, sungguh sifat manjanya itu terkadang membuat Seunghyun pusing sendiri. Entahlah, ia berpikir, bagaimana jika nanti adiknya ini menikah. Tapi tentu saja akan masih sangat lama!

"_Oppa_~~ Joongie mau roti bakar pakai selai stroberi, bukan kacang~!" rengek Jaejoong tanpa menyentuh roti bakar buatan '_Oppa_' tersayangnya itu.

Seunghyun mendesah, sangat lelah, fisik maupun batin sepertinya. "Joongie, sudah _Oppa_ bilang, selai stroberinya sedang habis, kau makan saja apa yang ada." Seunghyun berucap tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang kini menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi~ _nae_ Jaejoongie~" sebuah ucapan salam dari seseorang di belakang mereka.

Kedua Choi bersaudara itu menatap orang yang tengah berlari dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Choi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum manis melihat _namja_ yang tengah berlari kearahnya, berbanding terbalik dengan _namja_ lain bernama Choi Seunghyun di dekatnya yang tengah bermuka masam.

Salah satu tangan Seunghyun memegang bungkusan panjang berwarna hitam yang ia sandang, melepas bungkusan itu dan mengibaskannya cepat kearah _namja_ itu. Jung Yunho namanya, seorang _namja_ mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih _yeodongsaeng_nya.

Tipis, tapi Yunho masih bisa menghindar, namun tetap saja ia harus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jika sedikit saja kena, mungkin dirinya akan terluka. Oh, sebenarnya sehebat apa tebasan pedang bambu Seunghyun?

"Jung Yunho, jangan berbuat mesum di dekat sekolah maupun di tempat umum!" ucap Seunghyun dengan menepukkan pelan pedang bambunya di bahu.

"Ups, _mianhae_, Seunghyun-_ah_…" ucap Yunho dengan senyum aneh miliknya. _Namja_ itu melirik Jaejoong, lantas mendekatinya dan menggandeng tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu. "_Kajja_ kita masuk, sebelum gerbang di tutup~" ucap Yunho dengan senyuman.

Ingin rasanya Seunghyun mengoyak Yunho saat ini juga, tetapi ia harus tahu, Yunho adalah salah satu anggota Klubnya. _Aish_, andai ia tak mengenal Yunho, entah jadi apa Yunho saat ini.

.

.

Bel istirahat siang berdendang dengan sangat indahnya di telinga berbagai murid yang sudah kelaparan. Beberapa detik bel berbunyi, setengah kelas di seluruh ruang kelas di sekolah itu mulai kosong, murid-muridnya tengah mencari, merantau ataupun mengais di kantin meminta makanan. Oh, sungguh malang nian.

"Hei, Hyun! Ayo ke kantin!" ajak Kris dengan setengah memaksa, merengek bahkan meronta-ronta. Agak lebay, tetapi memang demikian.

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menggeledah tas yang menempel dengan nyaman di mejanya, mencari bekal makannya, dan gotcha! Dapat. "Ayo…" ucap _namja_ itu cepat, kemudian berdiri di susul Yunho.

"_Aigo_, kau membawa bekal?" ucap Yunho menatap satu tumpuk kotak bekal yang di bawa Seunghyun.

_Namja_ itu kemudian mengangguk, "Menghemat uang selama _Omonim_ keluar negeri itu bukan hal yang buruk."

"Seunghyun-_hyung_~! Yunho-_hyung_ dan Kris-_hyung_ juga!" kembali sebuah suara mendarat di pendengaran _namja_ dengan gelar mata tajam anak _gyojangnim_.

Ketiga _namja_ yang terpanggil oleh suara itu menolehkan kepala mereka, kedua kaki mereka berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum ramah pada _namja_ yang memanggil. "Yo, Seungri-_ah_!" sapa keduanya.

Dua? Lalu Seunghyun? Ia memperhatikan kotak besar yang di bawa Jiyong di sebelah Seungri. Terlihat ada kerutan di dahinya saat melihat kotak besar tersebut. Sepertinya _namja_ manis itu mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Seunghyun, kemudian tersenyum kecil melihat wajah heran _namja_ sangar di depannya.

"Apa yang kau bawa… Jiyong-_ah_?" tanya Seunghyun pada akhirnya.

"Ini bekal, _hyung_…" ucap Jiyong seraya mengangkat kotak besar itu.

Seunghyun hanya mengangguk, kemudian kembali berjalan mengikuti kedua kawannya yang sudah melangkah bersama Seungri ke kantin. Diikuti oleh Jiyong yang berjalan di belakangnya, ia terlihat tak enak jika berjalan bersebelahan dengan Seunghyun –walau sebenarnya, Seunghyun tak akan mempermasalahkannya–.

_Namja_ berambut hitam cepak itu kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menengok sedikit kepada Jiyong. "Kenapa kau berada di belakangku?" tanya _namja_ itu kemudian menarik tangan Jiyong hingga sang _namja_ manis berdiri di sebelahnya.

_Doki_!

'Ap—_Mwo_? Perasaan apa tadi itu?' batin Jiyong dengan wajah horror. Wajah manisnya jadi terlihat lucu saat itu, kedua mata melebar menampilkan raut wajah kekagetan. Ia melirik tangannya yang masih di genggam Seunghyun, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa hangat. Tidak hanya wajah, namun tangannya juga terasa hangat.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_!" teriak ketujuh orang yang tengah berkumpul pada satu meja di kantin. Memakan makanan mereka masing-masing, dan sepertinya mereka sedikit terperangah dengan bekal yang di bawa oleh Jiyong.

"Hei, Jiyong-_ah_… apa bekalmu itu seriusan?" tanya Kris mendahului yang lain. Sedangkan keempat orang lain hanya menatap Jiyong, menanti jawaban _namja_ manis bak _yeoja_ itu.

Bibir Jiyong mengerucut lucu, sangat menggemaskan bahkan terlihat manis. "Ini memang porsiku, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya kembali. Semua menggeleng sedikit heran, kenapa _namja_ bisa semanis ini?

"_Omo_~ Jiyongie _neomu keyopta_~!" teriak Jaejoong girang, _yeoja_ manis itu kemudian memeluk Jiyong yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Seunghyun dan Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya _namja_ yang tengah duduk di hadapan Jaejoong itu sedikit iri kepada Jiyong yang tengah di peluk oleh _yeoja chingu_nya. Tapi, hei, Jiyong dan Jaejoong itu seperti dua gadis yang saling berpelukan, dan tak membuatnya merasa cemburu –karena Yunho menganggap Jiyong itu _yeoja_–. –andai Jiyong mendengar ini mungkin saja Yunho sudah habis sekarang–.

"E-Eh?" ucap Jiyong, _namja_ manis itu berusaha melepas kedua tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memeluknya erat.

"Jae habiskan makananmu dulu…" ucap Seunghyun. _Namja_ bertatapan tajam itu membuka kotak bekalnya, dan tara! Bekal imut bernuansa lucu terlihat di dalam kotak bekal.

Yunho dan Kris _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, "Seunghyun… apa-apaan bekalmu itu?" ucap keduanya.

Jiyong menoleh, mencoba melihat raut wajah Seunghyun. Datar. Sepertinya _namja_ bertatapan tajam itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan oleh teman-temannya ini.

"_Oppa_ jahat! Bekal Seunghyun-_oppa_ yang buat 'kan Jae…" ucap _yeoja_ manis itu dengan nada sedih. Ia melihat Yunho yang sudah terlihat bersalah, sebenarnya ia tak senang berbohong seperti ini, tapi kasihan _Oppa_nya jika ia tak berbuat seperti ini.

Seunghyun melirik Jaejoong kemudian Yunho dan Kris, "Kalian membuat Jae bersedih, siap-siap sajalah Jung Yunho, Wu Yi Fan." Seunghyun kemudian memakan bekalnya yang berbentuk cantik itu lahap.

Kalian berpikir bekal itu buatan Jaejoong? Hahaha, pikirkan lagi. Karena itu seratus persen buatan Seunghyun. _Well_, jika kalian melihat Seunghyun memiliki julukan sebagai menakutkan, _manly_, dan sebagainya. Sebaiknya kalian melihat dirinya di rumah. Hahaha, namun mari kita ceritakan nanti saja.

Untuk masalah bekal, semua orang bisa mengira bahwa Jaejoonglah yang membuat bekal itu. Oke, ini adalah keuntungan sendiri bagi Seunghyun. Well, tidak ada salahnya juga memiliki _dongsaeng_ _yeoja_ walau agak jahil dan manja.

.

.

"PUKUL YANG BENAR! MENEBAS, BUKAN HANYA MENGAYUN SAJA! GUNAKAN TENAGAMU!" suara teriakan kian menggema di lapangan Sekolah Menengah Atas itu.

Seperti biasa, latihan klub Kendo benar-benar berat. Hawa panas yang menyengatpun tak di perdulikan jika Seunghyun tengah memperhatikan mereka. _Yeah_, karena sebentar lagi turnamen dan mereka tak ingin mengecewakan _Gyojangnim_ –sebenarnya mereka hanya takut Seunghyun atau malah _Gyojangnim_ menghukum mereka–.

"Ingat! Sebentar lagi Turnamen Kendo akan di adakan, dan hanya beberapa orang dari kalian saja yang akan mengikutinya." Seunghyun mencoba melunakkan suaranya, ia berdiri di tengah-tengah dengan pedang bambu yang tertahan di pundaknya, bersiap untuk menebas sesuatu yang terasa mengganggu. "Apa kalian siap?!"

"Ya! Kapten! Kami siap!" teriak seluruh anggota, memecahkan keheningan.

Seunghyun menggerakkan kedua berliannya memperhatikan anggota klubnya. "Jika kalian siap, apa kalian tahu konsekuensi jika kalian kalah?!" bentaknya lagi. Walau terdengar mengerikan.

Ingin rasanya seluruh anggota klub Kendo itu melarikan diri dari lirikan sang _Leader_, namun apa daya? Mereka sudah sampai di sini, kabur berarti mati. "Ya, Ketua!" teriak mereka affirmatif.

Di lain tempat, dua manajer yang tengah membuat camilan pembangkit semangat itu sedang asyik bercanda. Bahkan mereka tak memperhatikan apa saja bahan yang mereka masukkan. _Well_, kalian tahu? Jaejoong, sebenarnya sangat buruk dalam memasak. Jika di depan _Gyojangnim_? Dia hanya memanaskan masakan yang sudah di buat _Oppa_nya di rumah.

"Jiyongie, kenapa tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah ini?" tanya Jaejoong yang tengah mengaduk cairan di dalam stoples merah.

Jiyong di sebelahnya mengiris sebuah lemon –entah itu bisa di katakan mengiris, karena irisannya yang cukup—tidak, itu sangat tebal!– untuk di campurkan dengan cairan yang tengah di aduk oleh Jaejoong. "Eumm, karena _Eomma_ku di pindah tugaskan di daerah ini. Aku, mau tak mau harus ikut," _namja_ manis itu sekilas menoleh pada Jaejoong namun pandangan _namja_ itu kembali kepada potongan lemonnya.

Jaejoong meletakkan stoples itu di dekat Jiyong, dan Jiyong memasukkan potongan lemon kedalam cairan yang sedikit mencurigakan itu. Jika kalian melihatnya, sebenarnya cairan itu mirip madu, namun entah kenapa warnanya bisa agak kekuningan. Sebenarnya apa yang di campurkan Jaejoong hingga warnanya bisa berubah seperti itu?

Tanpa curiga apapun, Jiyong langsung memasukkan potongan lemon itu dan menutup stoples tersebut dan menyimpannya di lemari pendingin hingga waktu istirahat di laksanakan.

.

.

Keringat mengalir dengan mulus di leher Seunghyun, klub Kendo saat ini tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Beberapa ada yang berteduh, dan lainnya asyik mengobrol bersama tentang hal sepele.

Seorang _yeoja_ dan seorang _namja_ berdiri membagikan handuk bagi anggota klub yang sedang mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Seunghyun hanya menatap keduanya sedikit tak peduli, toh mereka melakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh manajer pada umumnya.

"Ah, Seung—" Jiyong mendekatinya dengan tangan terjulur membawa sebuah handuk kering. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Jaejoong telah menyerahkan handuk itu terlebih dulu.

"_Oppa_, ini handuknya~ jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, _arrasseo_?" ucap _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum manisnya, membuat Seunghyun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk setelah menerima handuk tersebut.

_Namja_ manis itu hanya berdiri tak jauh dan melihat senyum Seunghyun. Ah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di rasakan _namja_ manis ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, pipinya terasa panas dan perutnya terasa, seperti ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Rasa apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini? Ah, membingungkan.

"Kau kenapa Jiyong-_ah_?" suara serak namun dalam itu membuat Jiyong kembali ke jalannya semula.

Tangannya masih terlihat terulur, sadar dengan hal itu Jiyong langsung menariknya dan memberikan handuk yang berada di tangannya pada anggota lain. _Namja_ itu kemudian menggeleng dan menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah polosnya. Seunghyun hanya mengangguk, kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

"Woah, Manajer, apa yang kau bawa?" ucap salah seorang anggota klub yang tak sengaja melihat Jaejoong membawa sebuah toples berukuran lumayan besar di tangannya. Pemuda itu langsung mendekati Jaejoong dan diikuti beberapa anggota klub yang sepertinya penasaran.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis, "Hehehe~! Tebak apa yang aku bawa!" dengan sedikit melompat-lompat, Jaejoong melakukan _aegyo_ dan bertanya kepada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sangat penasaran.

Beberapa ada yang menjawab makanan, _well_, itu memang makanan. Semua orang tentu saja tahu. Ada juga yang mengatakan itu obat penghilang sifat gahar Seunghyun, dan ada juga yang mengatakan jika di dalam toples itu kosong.

"Uuu~ memang makanan sih, tapi lebih spesifik dong!" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kemudian membuka toples itu dan berteriak, "Tada~! Makanan penambah semangat!"

Apa yang di lihat oleh Jaejoong dan Anggota klub sepertinya berbeda. Dalam pandangan Jaejoong itu adalah manisan lemon yang ia buat bersama Jiyong tadi, sedangkan Anggota klub lainnya melihat isi dalam toples itu adalah sebuah genangan lumpur yang di campur cuka dan sedikit wasabi dengan potongan aneh yang berwarna kuning kehitaman mengambang di atas genangan lumpur itu.

Hening terjadi di antara Jaejoong dan Anggota Klub. Beberapa anggota klub saling pandang dan kembali melirik apa yang Jaejoong bawa.

"Ini benar makanan?" tanya salah satu di antara mereka, memberanikan diri. Tentu saja Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

Melihat keramaian yang terjadi hanya di satu sudut, menarik perhatian Seunghyun. Pemuda berwajah gahar itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati kerumunan yang di buat anggota klubnya sendiri. "Ada apa?" ia bertanya pada salah satu anggotanya, namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"_Oppa_!" wajah Jaejoong kembali cerah saat melihat Seunghyun berjalan mendekatinya. Jaejoong kemudian mendorong toplesnya mendekat ke arah Seunghyun. "_Oppa_ yang akan menjadi penyicip pertama!" ucap gadis manja itu dengan senang.

Seunghyun menatap sekilas apa yang ada di hadapannya, "Apa yang kau buat?" ucapnya tidak yakin ini sebuah makanan atau bukan.

"Ini makanan penambah semangat, _Oppa_!" kembali menggembungkan pipinya, Jaejoong masih saja terus menyodorkan toplesnya. "Aku membuatnya bersama Jiyongie~ ayo di makan _Oppa_~" ucapnya dengan masih menggembungkan pipi tembamnya itu.

Kembali hati Seunghyun bergolak, antara memakannya atau tidak. Ah, dia lupa membawa obat sakit perutnya. Kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong yang ber_aegyo_ agar ia mau mencoba makanan yang mungkin akan menjadi pengakhir kehidupannya.

Sekali helaan, dua kali dan pada akhirnya, "Baiklah, akan ku makan."

Seunghyun mengambil potongan lemon yang terdekat darinya, sedikit susah karena genangan yang terlihat seperti lumpur itu agak licin dan lengket. Ia menenggak salivanya dengan paksa dan kemudian mendekatkan potongan lemon itu dan memakannya.

Ada sensasi aneh yang menyebar dari indra perasanya. Rasa asam, pedas, mual dan aneh. Entah apa yang adiknya masukkan dalam makanan itu, membuatnya ingin segera berlari menuju toilet yang ada di dekatnya dan membuang apa yang sedang berada di mulutnya ini. Tidak enak karena Jaejoong terus memperhatikannya makanan, ia pun terpaksa menelan benda aneh itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya _Oppa_?"

Hening kembali menyelimuti tempat itu, seluruh anggota klub yang melihatnya makan benda aneh itu berdoa dalam hati, semoga ketua klub mereka ini tidak apa-apa setelahnya. Jika memang sudah saatnya, semoga ia bisa tenang di sisi Tuhan di atas sana.

"Ermh… Enhak…" ucapnya, hanya kalimat singkat itu saja. Sang ketua klub kendo ini berjalan meninggalkan kerumunan anggotanya.

Sedikit lebihnya banyak yang kagum pada sang ketua klub, ia bisa dengan sangat hebatnya dan super gentle memakan makanan aneh itu tanpa protes sedikitpun. Padahal mereka yakin, setelah ini Seunghyun pasti berlari ke toilet terdekat dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ketua memang hebat…" ucap beberapa anggota dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh anggota yang lain.

_Well_, memang cerita di siang hari yang agak aneh, Ketua, semoga kau baik-baik saja!

.

.

"Kau tahu, _Oppa_?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Seunghyun yang tak jauh darinya. _Yeoja_ cantik ini tengah duduk dengan sebatang es loli di tangannya.

"Apa?" jawaban singkat di berikan oleh Seunghyun. Ia sedang sangat sibuk saat ini.

Hening sebentar, karena Jaejoong tengah menikmati esnya dengan riang. "Sudah hampir jam 5…" ucapnya santai.

"Yak! Diskon hari ini resmi di buka!" teriak seorang pedagang di toko bahan makanan, menggoyangkan lonceng yang ia bawa sebagai penanda diskon yang tengah di lakukan oleh toko tersebut.

"Hanya hari ini, daging has dalam hanya lima ribu won, kol dan lobak hanya lima ratus won per kilo. Jangan lupa ayam dengan potongan utuh hanya tiga ribu won!" ucap kembali sang pedagang.

Memang, pedagang itu hanya berbicara dengan santai dan seperti tak ada beban. Tapi, apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi dengan rombongan ibu-ibu di dekat pedagang itu?

_Well_, hanya hal biasa, seperti di pasar biasa.

Mereka seperti sekumpulan Macan yang melihat mangsa tak berdaya dengan jarak 200 meter saja. Kebringasan tak ter-toleransi, aksi desak-desakkan seperti sedang unjuk rasa dan tawuran pun terjadi. Beberapa ada yang membawa golok dan pisau dapur, beberapa ada yang membawa tongkat, dan yang lainnya berdesakan mengambil barang diskon sebanyak-banyaknya.

Lalu, sedang apa Seunghyun di—lho? Dimana Seunghyun?

Ah, sepertinya _Namja_ tampan itu tengah adu otot dengan ibu-ibu bringas itu. Dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sangat terlatih, Seunghyun akhirnya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hebat~ _Oppa_ keren sekali~!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menyemangati. "Yaayy~! Hari ini makan rebusan~ rebusan~" ucapnya dengan riang dan sedikit melompat-lompat di samping Seunghyun yang terlihat kembali kalem.

Manik matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal tengah melihat kumpulan ibu-ibu bringas di hadapannya dengan pandangan takut. Seunghyun berpikir, jika orang itu pasti juga ingin mengambil apa yang tengah menjadi diskon di tempat itu.

Yakin dengan siapa orang itu, _namja_ tampan itu berjalan mendekat. Menarik tangan _namja_ mungil dengan wajah manis itu.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

A/N:

Hello~ missed me? Missed me?  
teehee, mianhaeee~ sangat-sangat-sangat lama apdet, silahkan sifat kemalesan saya dan ujian-ujian yang langsung seabrek! Yah, nasib anak tahun akhir~  
well, tapi saya tetap ingin melanjutkan apa yang tengah saya buat, untuk yang rikues apdet cepat, maaf, tidak bisa di laksanakan~  
tapi semoga suka dengan Chap aneh ini~  
Oh Yeah, saya akan kembali hiatus setelah ini, mohon di maafkan ne~  
Dan doakan UN saya mendapat nilai yg baik~! :Dd

Thnx fo all reader...

Mrs. Panda | thepaendo | jennychan | Sora Hwang | Mrs Kim siFujoshi | unknown | Li Chylee | Miharu Koyama | Jaylyn Rui | Hana Ajibana | cheonsa . sha | fujo yaoi | hatakehanahungry | MJ | ajib4ff | TopGD Shipper | 13ginger | kutunakal


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim  
Semua Cast adalah milik tuhan, agensi, pair dan diri mereka sendiri.

Pair  
TopGD, YunJae, TaoRis

Warn  
BL, AU, hugar (humor garing), genderswitch for Jae

.

.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ah, _Hyung-ah_!" ucap suara itu.

Seunghyun kembali menatap _namja_ di hadapannya. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika kau hanya berdiri di sini saja, Ri."

Seungri, pemuda dengan mata panda lucu itu tersenyum cerah melihat Seunghyun. "_Ne_~" ucapnya menyahuti sang Ketua Klub Kendo. "Tetapi aku tidak bisa maju ke tempat barang-barang diskon _Hyungie-ah_—" ia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat sedih.

Pemuda dengan wajah tegas itu menatap Seungri sekilas dan kemudian menyerahkan keranjang yang ia bawa pada Jaejoong. "Biar aku yang membantumu."

Pemuda bermata panda lucu itu menatap Seunghyun dengan wajah yang senang, "Sungguh?" ia melihat Seunghyun mengangguk dan semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Huwa~ _gomawo yo Hyungie_!" ucapnya dengan riang gembira.

Seunghyun mengangguk dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kumpuluan Ibu-Ibu bringas. Dengan modal nekat dan ingin membantu, Seunghyun melipat lengan kemejanya. Sehingga memperlihatkan kulit putih bersih dengan otot lengan yang menonjol, siap menerjang kumpulan di depannya.

Jaejoong dengan senang hati memperhatikan jam tangan di lengannya, mengangkat sebelah lengannya, terlihat seperti sedang memberi aba-aba. "Siap—yak!" teriaknya sembari mengayunkan lengan yang tadi ia angkat lurus menjadi sejajar dengan pandangannya.

Bisa kita lihat Seunghyun saat ini berlari dan berusaha menyusup masuk di antara para monster gila diskon. Jaejoong dan Seungri asyik mengobrol sembari menunggu Seunghyun selesai berburu. _Well_, ini sedikit—aneh, sebenarnya.

* * *

.

.

Otomen

Original Otomen by Aya Kanno

This Otomen by Shiki Frantomhive

.

.

* * *

"_Aigo_, Seunghyun-_Hyung_. Betapa baiknya dirimu~" ucap Seungri cukup senang dengan apa yang di bawakan Seunghyun kepadanya.

Pemuda berparas tegas itu mengangguk, "Jangan sungkan-sungkan Ri, aku hanya ingin membantu temanku." Seunghyun kembali memperbaikin pakaiannya.

Seungri mengangguk, dan kemudian menggeleng. "_Ani_, _Hyung_ benar-benar sudah membantuku. Kapan-kapan, datanglah kerumahku dan akan ku masakkan sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu _Hyung_~"

"Waa~ Seungri-_Oppa_ baik sekali~" Jaejoong maju mendahului Seunghyun yang ingin menolak ajakan teman sekelasnya itu. "Aku dan _Oppa_ pasti akan sangat senang sekali bisa makan malam di rumahmu lain kali~" ucapnya dengan senyum cerah.

Sang bermata Panda juga ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, "Jika kalian ingin mengundang yang lain ikut, tak masalah lho~" ucapnya dengan suka cita. "Ramai biar lebih seru~"

"Tentu, tentu~" tanggapi Jaejoong dengan anggukan.

Seunghyun mengangkat kantung plastiknya, "Sampai di sini saja, kami ke arah kiri. Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Seungri-_ah_."

"_Jaa_, Seungri-_Oppa_~" membungkuk dengan sebuah kantung plastik kecil di tangannya.

Seungri ikut membungkuk dan tersenyum sekali lagi. " Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Jaejoong dan Seunghyun-_Hyung_~" ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengibaskannya ke arah kedua kakak-adik yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

.

.

* * *

Sekali lagi pagi hari dan rutinitas sang pemilik julukan T.O.P itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Merapikan kebringasan adiknya saat menonton film bersamanya semalam. Tidak hanya merapikan, ia juga menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang adik tersayang.

Harum telur goreng yang ia buat dengan menambahkan keju yang dapat meleleh di atas sang telur, membuat aroma telur di pagi hari semakin memikat perut untuk menikmatinya. Beberapa sosis dan ham goreng sudah siap di atas piring dengan rapi, segelas susu rasa stroberi juga sudah tersaji di atas meja.

Melepaskan apron pink bermotif tengkorak berwarna pink tua dan meletakkannya pada gantungan, Seunghyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati kamar sang _yeodongsaeng_. Ia melihat kamar tersebut, tidak ada orang. Hm, tumben sekali sang adik sudah terbangun di jam yang masih pagi ini. Sepertinya nanti akan ada badai.

"_Oppa_~! Dimana pita berwarna hitam yang selalu ku gunakan di hari kamis?" ucapnya mendekati Seunghyun.

Penampilan Jaejoong masih sedikit berantakan. Dasi yang belum tertata rapi, kemudian rambut yang masih acak-acakan. Membuat penampilan Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan. Apa lagi kedua mata _doe_ indahnya menatap Seunghyun dengan berkaca-kaca.

Suara helaan nafas terdengar dari arah Seunghyun. Sepertinya _namja_ tampan kita satu ini mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di pagi yang cerah ini, jadi ia sudah menyiapkan peralatan lengkap yang berupa sisir dan berbagai warna pita yang bisa di pilih oleh Jaejoong.

"Duduklah di kursi dan biar _Oppa_ yang membantumu." Seunghyun memerintahkan, ia memperbaiki seragamnya selama Jaejoong berjalan menuju kursi dan menduduki kursi tersebut.

Kedua berlian hitam Seunghyun menatap surai lembut sang adik, menyisirnya dengan sangat cekatan dan terlihat berhati-hati. Mengikat helai demi helai rambut Jaejoong dengan sedemikian rupa dan cantiknya. Memberikan beberapa aksesoris yang cocok untuk rambut yang ia kepang miring tersebut.

"Sudah."

Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong kemudian mengambil kaca kecil di depannya dan melihat bagaimana rambutnya hari ini. "Kyaaa~ seperti biasa, _Oppa_~ aku suka tatanan rambut ini!" ucapnya dengan riang.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu berdiri dan mengikuti sang _Oppa_ yang sudah berjalan menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan dan memakan sarapan lezat penuh gizi.

"Ini benar-benar hebat _Oppa_~" pekik Jaejoong kembali memuji hasil buatan sang kakak tercinta.

Seunghyun di pojok hanya mengangguk dan kembali menyelesaikan kotak bekal untuknya dan Jaejoong. Membuat berbagai bentuk untuk lauk dan nasi yang akan menjadi bekal mereka. Dari sosis gurita hingga lauk yang berbentuk beruang dan panda yang imut. Kemudian menutup kotak bekal tersebut dengan kain yang sudah di siapkan, Seunghyun akhirnya mengikat dengan rapi kain motif panda yang ia gunakan.

"Cepat habiskan dan kita segera berangkat."

.

Keduanya saat ini berada di lorong menuju kelas, Jaejoong kemudian membungkuk pada sang _Oppa_ karena sudah mengantarkannya dengan selamat dan sehat sentosa menuju kelas pertama. Beruntung belum ada guru yang mengajar.

Jika kalian berpikir dua bersaudara Choi ini berada di sekolah tepat waktu, itu salah besar. Lagi-lagi dan beruntungnya, mereka terlambat memanggil bus dan terpaksa memanggil taksi untuk sampai ke sekolah ini dengan aman. _Well_, kejadian ini bukan sekali ini, sudah berkali-kali mereka mengalami hal sial serupa.

Seunghyun melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan tenang menuju kelas yang berada satu tingkat di atas kelas sang Adik. Beberapa anggota Klub Kendo yang berpapasan dengannya memberikan hormat atau mengangguk singkat, dan tentu saja sebagai Ketua yang baik ia membalas sapaan itu dengan sama hormatnya.

Ia menganggap anggota Klub juga salah satu dari anggota keluarganya, ia merasa tak nyaman jika ia harus sampai di takuti. Walau sebenarnya di takuti juga hal yang lumayan menguntungkan untuknya. Tapi tetap saja, ia tak nyaman.

"Woah~ lihat kawan-kawan, Seunghyun sudah kembali~!" ucap salah seorang teman sekelasnya saat Seunghyun sampai di kelasnya tepat waktu.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap teman-temannya yang langsung berkumpul bagai anak semut yang bertemu dengan ibunya yang membawa makanan. "Ada apa? Memang aku habis darimana sampai kalian bilang aku kembali?"

Salah satu dari mereka tertawa pelan menatap Seunghyun, "Hehehe~ hanya sedikit mendramatisir tak masalah, kan?"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan yang akan maju ke pertandingan? Tiap sekolah hanya boleh membawa lima atletnya, kan?" tanya salah satu dari sekian orang yang berkumpul. Ternyata mereka ingin tahu tentang bocoran siapa saja yang akan ikut maju kedalam pertandingan.

Ah, Seunghyun hampir saja lupa dengan kandidat yang sudah ia siapkan. Ia kemudian menyeringai, "Lihat saja nanti di kegiatan Klub." ucapnya dengan nada berbahaya dan kemudian guru memasuki kelas mereka. Dengan sangat terpaksa kumpulan murid itu membubarkan diri mereka.

.

.

* * *

"Dengar Jae. _Oppa_ akan memberi tahumu sekali, mengerti?" ia menatap sang Adik sekilas dan kemudian menatap apa yang ada di depannya lagi. Ia bisa merasakan sang Adik mengangguk.

Suasana begitu tegang, seperti akan ada peperangan setelah ini. _Well_, bisa di katakan seperti itu. Yah, bagaimana lagi jika bukan karena Jaejoong meminta Seunghyun membantunya memasak di kelas dapur Praktek Rumah Tangga sekolah mereka.

Dengan gesit Seunghyun mengajarkan sebuah olahan yang mungkin mudah bagi Jaejoong, _Risotto_. Ia memasukkan beras kedalam sauce pan dan potongan bawang bombay beserta cairan kaldu untuk membut _Risotto_nya. Menunggu _Risotto_ matang, Seunghyun kemudian mengajari Jaejoong membuat tortilla beserta pelengkap yang enak untuk sang _Risotto_.

_Beef blackpapper_ beserta _mixed vegies_. Ia me_marinade_ daging sapi yang ia slice tipis, setelah ia kira sang Daging sapi sudah cukup meresap bumbunya kemudian ia menumis bersama sayuran pelengkap dan menambahkan _sauce blackpapper_ yang sudah di siaplkan. Ia juga sudah mengajari cara membuat _tortila_ dan menghias _tortila_ tersbut dengan sayuran.

Jaejoong terlihat amazed dengan kecekatan sang _Oppa_ saat membungkus _Risotto_ bersama _beef blackpapper_ dengan _tortila_ yang ia buat tadi, memang sedikit gosong, tetapi harum _Risotto_ dan _Beef_nya membuat Jaejoong dengan sangat terpaksa menenggak salivanya. '_Awesome_!'

_Namja_ tampan itu memotong _tortila risotto_ di bagian tengah dan menatanya di atas piring bersama pelengkap dan saus _blackpapper_ yang tersisa. Semakin ngilerlah Jaejoong di buatnya. Harumnya benar-benar hebat dan membuat gemuruh kecil di perut Jaejoong.

_**Ratle!**_

Keduanya melihat kearah suara, dan terbelalaklah dua pasang mata yang berada di depan sebuah kompor yang telah mereka gunakan.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan surai pirang yang juga ikut membulatkan matanya sedari tadi. Ya, sedari tadi dia sudah berada di tempatnya dan nampak cukup syok saat melihat apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya.

"Ji—"

"—Yongie?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Jiyong sadar dan menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang tiba-tiba berbinar. "Hebat!" ucapnya kemudian berlari mendekati Seunghyun.

"_Magnificent_! _Kakkoi_!" kembali ia berucap namun dua bersaudara Choi hanya saling pandang tak mengerti.

"Ji—Jiyong?"

Jiyong memegang kedua tangan besar Seunghyun dengan kedua tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Aku tak tahu jika Ketua Klub bisa memasak dengan begitu indah dan dengan wangi yang begitu hebat—" pemuda manis itu mendekati piring hasil masakan Seunghyun dan dengan senang hati Jaejoong memberikan satu potong untuknya.

Pemuda mungil nan manis itu mencomot sedikit makanan itu, seketika kedua matanya membulat akan kenikmatan masakan Seunghyun yang tiada banding. Bahkan Chef terkenal di dunia mungkin akan beranggapan sama dengan dirinya saat memakan masakan Seunghyun. "—dan rasa yang begitu nikmat! Aku sukaaa~!"

"Te—Terima kasih—"

Jaejoong melihat ini sebagai peluang dan membawa makanan yang memang di peruntukan baginya. "Baiklah, _Oppa_~ Joongie pergi dulu! Dan, Hyunnie-_Oppa_, Joongie mau daging untuk makan malam~ _Jaa_~" ucap sang _Yeoja_ cantik bersurai coklat itu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan dua orang yang berada di dapur.

"_Yah_! Kau bisa gendut makan daging terus, Jae!" teriak Seunghyun membalas sang Adik. Untuk beberapa saat ia melupakan Jiyong di depannya lagi-lagi menampakkan wajah tertariknya.

"_Hyung_, kau bisa masak?"

Kalimat retoris memang, tetapi ia hanya ingin meyakinkan. Bisa saja ia salah lihat tadi. Bisa saja yang memasak adalah Jaejoong dan Seunghyun hanya melihat, tapi sepertinya apa yang ia lihat memang kenyataan. Sang Ketua Klub Kendo yang di elu-elukan sebagai seorang _Namja_ paling hebat, sangar, maco dan idola bagi murid _yeoja_ bahkan _namja_ ini, ternyata bisa masak.

Sekali lagi kutegaskan, **DIA BISA MASAK**! DAN MASAKANNYA _SO FUCKING AWESOME_!

.

Keduanya saat ini duduk di meja, dan tentu saja mereka masih berada di dapur. Sebenarnya Jiyong sudah menawarkan untuk pindah ke kelas, tetapi Seunghyun dengan sangat cepat menolak ajakan itu secara halus. _Well_, ia tak mau jika teman sekelasnya yang lain mengetahui ia memiliki hobi seperti wanita.

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya kau bisa memasak seperti itu, _Hyung_? Kau tahu, ini sangat hebat!" ucapnya memuji, masih dengan mengunyah masakan yang di buat Seunghyun. "Pantas saja daritadi aku tak melihatmu di kelas."

_Namja_ berparas tampan itu menatap Jiyong, sebelah alisnya ia angkat. "Makan dulu baru berbicara." singkatnya.

"Baiklah—mengunyah dan telan—jadi, boleh aku tahu sekarang?" ia menatap Seunghyun, kembali dengan tatapan _amazed_ miliknya.

Dan tentu tatapan seperti itu susah untuk di tolak oleh Seunghyun, ayolah, ia tak ingin membuat wajah manis itu bersedih. Tetapi ia juga tak mau si pemilik wajah manis itu mengetahui rahasia yang ingin ia pendam selamanya, walau ia yakin itu mustahil.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang apa?" tanya sang Ketua Klub.

Sang Manajer hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau masih muda tetapi sudah pikun, _Hyung_~" ucapnya dengan santai dan menerima dengusan kesal dari Seunghyun.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Seunghyun benar-benar tak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Kau pelit sekali sih. Baiklah, _Hyung_, aku ingin tahu kau belajar masak dari siapa?"

Hening sejenak dan Seunghyun menatap arah lain, "Seseorang yang kuhormati, namun orang itu telah pergi dari hidupku" jawabnya. Menambah kebingungan pada Jiyong.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya lagi dan mendapat hadiah usapan atau bisa di katakan sebagai mengacak pada kepalanya dari Seunghyun. "_Hyuuung_~!" pekiknya pelan. Ah, rambutnya berantakan.

"Kau lebih manis dengan gaya rambut seperti itu." Pemuda tampan itu berdiri dan bergegas keluar dari dapur. "Aku harus pergi ke ruang Klub, mereka pasti sedang menungguku. Kau juga, cepatlah makan." kemudian ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jiyong di dapur sendirian.

Pemuda manis itu menatap sekelilingnya, sepi. "Tunggu!"

.

.

* * *

"Baiklah! Pengumuman siapa saja yang akan bertanding akan di umumkan oleh Ketua~! Beri salam padanya!" teriakan dari seorang Wu Yi Fan membuat tatapan mata kemudian beralih ke arah Seunghyun.

Seperti yang di katakan oleh Wu Yi Fan atau Kris ini, seluruh anggota klub lantas membungkukkan badan mereka—tentu Seunghyun membalas bungkukkan mereka—dan kembali tegak dan hening saat suara dehaman dari sang Ketua terdengar.

"Terima kasih, Kris, tak perlu menggunakan penghormatan juga tak masalah." Mulainya dengan tenang. "Aku akan mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan bertanding dalam pertandingan minggu depan. Dan aku berharap lebih kepada yang terpilih serta yang tak terpilih, jangan berkecil hati." Jaejoong maju dengan sebuah kertas yang di lipat sedemikian rupa.

"Yang pertama, Jung Yunho dari kelas 2, aku mengharapkanmu pada laga kali ini. Kemudian, Gong Ji Hyun dari kelas 1…" lanjutnya dengan mengucapkan beberapa nama dan ia berhenti di nama terakhir. "Dan yang terkhir adalah diriku sendiri dari kelas 2. Siswa yang telah di bacakan namanya setelah selesai latihan di harap berkumpul di ruang meeting. Sekian."

"Terima kasih, Ketua!" serempak anggotanya membungkuk kembali dan menatap Seunghyun yang kembali berdiri dengan peralatan latihannya.

Salah satu anggota klub berbisik kepada temannya, "Lihat, ketua akan berlatih."

"Siapa yang akan melawannya?" tanya yang lainnya.

"Oh! Lihat dia—" anggota yang lain menunjuk pemuda bersurai pirang yang mendekati Seunghyun

"—Kris-_sshi_ akan melawan Ketua!" sorak yang lainnya.

Kris melirik sekilas kepada anggota klub yang lain dan tersenyum pelan. Dengan sangat percaya diri ia mengibaskan tangannya dan mendapat lemparan handuk basah akibat keringat. "Yah!"

"Kau mau apa, Kris?" tanya Seunghyun saat ia melihat Kris mendekatinya, kembali bermeditasi.

Pemuda dengan surai pirang nyengir melihat Seunghyun tak tertarik berlatih melawannya. "Ayolah, Hyun~ sudah lama aku absen dari latihan ini~ aku bisa gila jika tak bergerak lebih lama dari ini. Bahkan kau tak mencantumkan namaku dalam perlombaan itu."

"Karena kau belum pulih."

"Aku sudah pulih seratus persen! Percayalah!"

"Aku tak bisa menarik apa yang sudah ku putuskan," Seunghyun mengikatkan handuk kering di keningnya, menjaga agar rambut bagian depannya tak mengganggu mata dan juga sebagai penahan helm.

"Uuuh, aku tahu sifatmu itu. Tapi jika aku tak ikut yang kali ini, aku harus menunggu setengah tahun yang artinya aku harus menunggu hingga kelas 3 baru bisa kembali."

Menangkat sebelah alisnya, Seunghyun menatap Kris. "Oh, salah siapa yang tak mendengarkan perkataan orang dan tetap nekat hingga terluka?" suara Seunghyun terdengar lebih dalam.

Kris hanya terkekeh, aih, sepertinya ia tak akan bisa menang jika sudah seperti ini. "Baiklah, baiklah~ itu salahku Ketua, _mianhaeee_~" ia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meminta maaf. "Jadi, Ketua~ bolehkah aku melawanmu, sekali saja?" tanyanya dengan cengiran menyebalkan miliknya.

Melirik kearah Kris sebentar Seunghyun kemudian mengangguk, "Kenakan perlengkapanmu jika kau tak ingin terluka dan semakin parah."

Suara Seunghyun membuat bulu kuduk Kris meremang, benar-benar mengintimidasi sekali. Tetapi ia mematuhi apa yang di katakan oleh sang Ketua. Walau seperti itu, ia adalah anggota klub Kendo juga.

Sementara itu di pojok ruang latihan klub Kendo, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Jiyong tengah memperhatikan kedua pemuda yang akan memulai pertandingan mereka. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang terlihat khawatir, sedangkan Jiyong hanya menatap mereka dengan tidak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya—ada apa dengan Kris-_sshi_?" ia bertanya pada akhirnya. Daripada rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuinya?

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum, sesaat ia menatap Jiyong dan kemudian menatap pertandingan di hadapannya. Menekuk lututnya dan memeluk kedua kakinya itu. "Kris-_Oppa_ beberapa bulan yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan, dan harus di operasi." Ia memulai.

"Kata Dokter, Kris-_Oppa_ tidak di perbolehkan lagi untuk bermain olahraga apapun yang menggunakan tangan, dan salah satunya adalah Kendo." Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam lututnya.

Jiyong tetap tidak mengerti namun berusaha untuk mendengarkan, hingga suara Seunghyun mengagetkan dirinya dan yang lainnya. "Kau sudah tak pantas untuk bermain Kendo lagi, Wu YiFan-_sshi_. Dengan tangan itu, percuma kau menggu hingga setengah tahun. Aku harap kau sadar diri dan mengundurkan diri dari klub ini."

Suara kegaduhan dari anggota lainnya menyadarkan Jiyong dari lamunan sesaatnya. Ia bisa melihat Kris tengah terduduk lemah sambil memegang tangan kanannya.

Tangan kanan tersebut terlihat tak baik, jika di lihat baik-baik, tangan itu tengah bergetar dan bahkan sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di gunakan untuk menggenggam pedang bambu. Tentu saja wajah kesakitan Kris terlihat sangat miris di mata anggota klub.

"Bawa Kris ke ruang kesehatan!" teriak beberapa orang yang mungkin telah tersadar dan berlari menuju pemuda pirang itu.

Sebagai manajer yang membantu Jaejoong, ia ikut menemani Jaejoong yang juga membantu beberapa anggota lainnya menuju ruang kesehatan. "_Oppa_, Kris-_Oppa_! Kumohon, tetaplah sadar! Aku akan memanggil Dokter!"

Sebelum Jiyong benar-benar pergi dari ruang latihan, ia melihat kearah Seunghyun. Kedua bola mata pemuda tampan itu terus menatap Kris dengan kesedihan. Apakah Seunghyun menyayangkan dirinya melawan Kris?

"Seunghyun. Ini bukan salahmu." Yunho mendekati pemuda tampan itu. Ia menepuk pundak kawannya untuk menenangkan.

Kepala Seunghyun tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah kali ini. "Yunho-_ah_, aku bukan Ketua Klub yang baik."

Yunho mendengus mendengar ucapan Seunghyun, "Semua orang tahu jika ini bukan salahmu. Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri, Choi Seunghyun."

Seulas senyum terlihat dari pemuda itu. Andai ia sendiri saat ini, mungkin ia sudah menangis tersedu dan mengurung dirinya di kamar. Menanti seseorang yang akan menyalahkannya secara langsung.

Tidak, sebenarnya ini semua memang bukan salahnya. Kecelakaan Kris memang bukan salahnya. Tetapi sebagai Ketua Klub, ia merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keselamatan dan kesehatan anggotanya. Ia tak pernah lupa untuk mengingatkan anggotanya untuk beristirahat, atau bahkan makan secara teratur dengan makanan yang sehat.

Bahkan jika musim seperti ini—musim pertandingan, ia akan terus bahkan memberi pesan singkat kepada seluruh anggotanya. Jadi, jika kalian menerima pesan singkat dari Seunghyun, itu bukanlah hal yang langka. Karena ia sangat gemar mengingatkan anggotanya jika ia sedang tidak ada atau bahkan sedang sibuk dengan hal lain.

Ah, sungguh tipikal seorang ketua. Semangat, Seunghyun-_Taichou_!

.

* * *

.

_To be continue?_

.

* * *

A.N.

Muehehehe~ halo, saya balik dengan chapter baru. Ada apa dengan Kris? Kenapa tiba-tiba bersambung dengan clifhanger yang aneh?  
saya beritahu, itu semua karena saya akan bercerita tentang Kris di chapter mendatang. Dan kenapa Seunghyun bersalah? Itu mah di sini sudah di kasih hint, jika kalian bisa menebak, berarti kalian hebat!  
Last but not Least, terima kasih untuk review yang kalian berikan. Membuat ku sangat bersemangat untuk terus menulis.  
Salam, Shiki.

Thanks To

ajib4ff | Li Chylee | Miharu Koyama | Mrs Panda | Mrs Kim siFujoshi | HyukmilikHae | 13ginger | Augesteca | cheonsa sha | hatakehanahungry

May, 12 2013. 2:04 AM


End file.
